Vielä kerran
by UtaChan
Summary: Preussi kaipaa erästä, mutta mitäs tapahtuukaan kun he kohtaavat? Oneshotti. Summary failaa


**Waaa! Ensimmäinen tarina jonka tänne julkaisen ^^ Alun perin tämä oli siis äidinkielen novellityö, mutta tein sen julkaisumielessä. Joten toivottavasti tykkäätte~ owo **

**En siis omista hahmoja enkä Hetaliaa (harmillista) Varoituksena mahdollisesti ooc hahmot ja kirjoitusvirheet (?) **

Vielä kerran

_Nuori tyttö silkkisine ruskeine hiuksineen, joista aurinko heijastui niin kauniisti. Ja ne syvänvihreät silmät, joihin katsoessa tuntui kuin kaikki muu katoaisi ympäriltä. Pehmeä käsi, joka puristui toisen ympärille. Helisevä nauru, joka kaikui metsäaukealla. Kaikki oli täydellistä, he olivat yhdessä. Ja alle sekunnissa se kaikki särkyi. Kaikkialta kuului sotahuutoja ja paniikissa kiljuvien kansalaisten ääniä. Veren haju leijaili kaikkialla, kun sitä vuodatettiin koko ajan lisää. Sitten kaikki pimeni._

Nuori mies säpsähti hereille. Taas sama uni. Sama, joka oli piinannut häntä siitä päivästä lähtien. Hän ei unohtaisi sitä, ei koskaan. Muisto tulisi olemaan painettuna hänen mieleensä ikuisesti.

Mies kampesi itsensä pystyyn ja suuntasi huuhtelemaan naamaansa vaivautumatta edes suoristamaan rypistyneitä lakanoita. Hän pörrötti lähes valkoisia hiuksiaan ja katsoi peiliin. Takaisin tuijotti nuutuneen näköinen albiinomies. Gilbert Beilchmidt.

Platinablondit hiukset sojottivat joka ilmansuuntaan ja miehen vaaleaa ihoa vasten hänen punaiset silmänsä näyttivät varsin tummilta. Tuhahtaen nuorukainen käänsi katseensa peilistä ja roiskutti hanasta kylmää vettä kasvoilleen.

Aamupalan virkaa toimitti kuivahko leivänpala, josta puolet päätyi loppujen lopuksi Gilbertin pienen lemmikkitipun ruuaksi. Kauaa käntty ei ruokakipossa vanhentunut, vaan pian tyytyväisen keltaisen linnun viserrys kaikui asunnossa.

Selattuaan sanomalehden nopeasti läpi ja todettuaan, ettei maailmalla vieläkään ollut tapahtunut mitään mullistavaa, Gilbert puki preussinsinisen takkinsa päälleen ja poistui asunnosta pitämättä sen suurempaa kiirettä.

Oli vielä melko aikaista ja kaiken lisäksi lauantai, joten kadut olivat lähes tyhjiä. Vain muutamat viikonlopputyöläiset kiiruhtivat työpaikoilleen. Tai ehkä osa heistä oli matkalla uimaan tai kirjastoon… Tai tapaamaan rakkaitaan.

Albiino kiristi tahtiaan hammasta purren, kun viimeöinen uni palautui elävänä hänen mieleensä.

Hetken kävelyn jälkeen Gilbert saapui pieneen vanhanaikaisesti sisustettuun kahvilaan. Hän tervehti myyjä ja suunnisti istumaan huoneen kulmassa sijaitsevaan pieneen pyöreään pöytään.

Pöydälle oli levitetty tummansävyinen kukkakuvioinen liina ja pöydän yläpuolella roikkui himmeää valoa loistava valaisin. Kahvilan seinille oli ripustettu kuvia leikkivistä lapsista, vanhoista onnellisennäköisistä henkilöistä ja löytyi sieltä kuva purjeveneestäkin. Hedelmäasetelmaa ei sentään näkynyt.

Hän oli näköjään ainoa asiakas, suurempi ryntäys tulisi vasta myöhemmin päivällä. Oikeastaan Gilbertillä ei ollut mitään järkevää syytä tulla tänne tänään. Yleensä hän vietti siellä aikaa kahden parhaan ystävänsä kanssa. Ranskalainen Francis ei kuitenkaan ollut päässyt paikalle, koska joutui vahtimaan sukulaistyttöään, eikä espanjalainen Antoniokaan päässyt töiltään. Hän siis istui yksin ja tilasi kahvin, joka saapuikin pian. Hän hörppäsi siitä ja laski kupin pöydälle pienen kolahduksen saattelemana. Hän vaipui ajattelemaan maailman menoa.

Hetken päästä kahvilan ovi kolahti, Gilbert säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan ja nosti katseensa nähdäkseen kuka oli astunut sisään. Hän ei meinannut uskoa näkemäänsä.

Sisään astunut nainen ei ollut muuttunut vuosien varrella juuri yhtään, samat hieman aaltoilevat hiukset olivat yhtä syvän ruskeat kuin ennenkin, ehkä vain hieman pidemmät. Askeleet olivat kepeitä, kun nainen käveli tiskille, ääni yhtä aikaa vahva ja pehmeä, kun tämä teki tilauksensa. Nainen kääntyi Gilbertiä kohti nojaten tiskin reunaan ja tämän vihreät silmät laajenivat lähes huomaamattomasti, kun hän huomasi toisen. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan silmiin yllättyneinä. Naisen suu kääntyi pieneen hymyyn, kun hän astahti kohti pöytää.

Pian nuori nainen istui pöydän toisella puolen ja siemaisi vastatuotua teetään. Hän laski kuppinsa pöydälle jättäen kätensä lepäämään sen viereen ja avasi suunsa.

"Hei Gilbert."

Mainittu mies hymähti kuullessaan nimensä lausuttavan toisen huulilta. Siitä oli niin kauan kun he olivat viimeksi jutelleet toisilleen.

"Elizabeta…" hän vastasi ja nyökkäsi tervehdyksen.

Vaivautunut hiljaisuus laskeutui pöydän ylle, kun kumpikaan ei keksinyt mitään järkevää sanottavaa. He tuijottivat kuppejaan hetken aikaa.

"Noh… Miten menee?" hiljaisuuden rikkoi Elizabeta.

Gilbert nosti katseensa kahvista toisen silmiin ja virnisti.

"Mahtavasti tietenkin, ei mitään ihmeellistä. Entäs sinä?"

Toinen osa oli osittain vale. Kyllä jotain ihmeellistä oli meneillään. Hän oli kaivannut toista niin kovin, että se melkein sattui. Hän ei ollut pystynyt keskittymän kunnolla töihinsä niinä päivinä, joina oli nähnyt unta toisesta. Liian monet muistot olivat pyyhkineet hänen ylitseen näiden vuosien aikana. Niin hyvät kuin huonotkin. Ja nyt, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen toinen oli siinä hänen edessään. Kyllä, jotain ihmeellistä oli tosiaan tapahtunut. Jotain ihanaa.

"Töitä on riittänyt, pomo on vieläkin kova antamaan hommia."

Gilbert naurahti, Elizabeta työskenteli erään rikkaan miehen kartanossa, lähinnä siivosi, mutta pääsi välillä auttamaan juhlien järjestämisessä tai muussa vastaavassa.

"Sepä kiva… Ainakaan ei tekeminen lopu vai?"

Elizabeta nyökkäsi hiljaa ja katsoi kelloaan. Gilbert ei voinut olla näkemättä erästä asiaa. Sormusta. Siroa timantein koristeltua sormusta, joka koristi naisen vasenta nimetöntä. Mies tunsi piston sisällään. Kuin tuhannet neulat olisivat iskeneet samaan aikaan hänen sydämeensä.

Eihän se tietenkään erikoista ollut, olihan kulunut jo vuosia heidän viime tapaamisestaan. Tietenkin nainen oli onnellisesti naimisissa. Ja silti sen ajatteleminenkin sattui niin kovin.

Enempää Gilbert ei ehtinyt ajatella, kun Elizabeta katsoi häneen anteeksipyytävästi.

"Olen pahoillani, minun pitää mennä etten myöhästy sovitusta ajasta… Mutta oli ihanaa nähdä taas pitkästä aikaa!"

Näin sanottuaan nainen otti laukkunsa ja poistui kahvilasta katsomatta taakseen. Gilbert jäi istumaan pöytään ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä.

Kyllä he näkisivät vielä joskus… Vielä joskus…

**Se oli siinä… Ja kommenttia ei ole millään muotoa kiellettyä laittaa c:**


End file.
